


Childhood Joy

by spikewil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Chapter 1

Ficlet #1: Innocence

“Dean, we need to get to Bobby!” Sam stated as he opened the door and stood in the doorway.

“Why is that?” Dean questioned as he stared at Sam’s awkward expression on Sam’s face.

“Daddy? Can I come in now?” a small boy asked as it peeked from between Sam’s knees.

“Sam, who is he?”

“Papa! You’re home!” the boy exclaimed and pushed himself through Sam’s legs to run to Dean.

“Meet John, our son,” Sam said as he watched Dean catch the little boy.

“Son? What happened to Dad?” Dean questioned confused.

“Don’t know. Dad went to the bathroom and after 10 minutes I followed and found him like that.”

“John, do you remember being in the diner with Sam?”

“Daddy and me were eating and talking about demons and then I needed to go real bad and I hit my head and then Daddy had me in his arms,” John explained without taking a breath.

“Just to see how hard you hit your head, John, can you tell me how old you are?” Dean asked his regressed father.

“I’m four years old, Papa,” John answered happily while playing with Dean’s amulet.

Ficlet #2: School boy

 

Dean watched his father play with his friends at the school they placed him in. Along with other parents, who were also ready to take their children home. He never thought he would be standing here for the same reason.

It has been three months since their father had regressed physically and mentally into a four-year old. They had researching every day, but nothing had been found. Not even Bobby had come up with a solution. Since they found their father in this condition, they had agreed to see the boy as their son.

“Papa,” John called out as he noticed his father standing amongst the other grownups. When his father’s attention was on him, he stood up and ran towards the exit of the school.

Dean opened his arms and caught his son. As John told his papa all of his stories what had happened at school, a teacher handed out folders of what seemed to be about parent night.

 

*****

 

Sam looked up from his books when the front door opened and his son raced towards him. 

“Daddy! Look what I made you!” John exclaimed as he handed his drawing to his daddy while Dean showed him the folder.

 

Ficlet #3: Parent Night

John held onto his fathers’ hands as they walked to his school. It was an early evening where he could show his fathers his seat, his friends and what he had created in three months time.

They stepped into the building where John’s teacher Mrs. Mullin was waiting. 

“Hello John.” Mrs. Mullin greeted. “Are you ready to give your fathers the tour?” She laughed softly at the happy nodding. 

“Have a pleasant evening.” She said to Sam and Dean before turning towards the next child in line.

Sam and Dean walked behind their son and paid careful attention to John’s story, as both of them knew John liked to quiz them after, like he always does after a fun day out.

Dean felt at ease as he interlaced his fingers with Sam while standing in front of several drawings.

John pointed out to his and waited for his fathers to address his picture.

“You painted daddy,” Dean said as he pointed to the large stick figure.

“And these are you and Papa,” Sam said, pointing out his son and Dean. 

“And who is this?” Dean asked as he looked at female stick figure with a skirt on.

“That’s Missy!”

 

Ficlet #4: Missy

 

“Sam, Dean, come on in and bring John with you,” Missouri said as she held open the door.

The young men entered Missouri’s home. John, not being shy at all, immediately followed her into the kitchen. There, near the kitchen table, sat an orange kitten. The two youngsters looked at each other for a few moments before the kitten jumped onto the giggling boy.

“Listen boys. This is happening for a reason. Your mother and several other spirits have teamed up for a reason they aren’t telling me. What you’re doing right now is exactly what they want for John. There is no way to turn him back, only the spirits are able. And they will do that, when they think the time is right,” Missouri explained John’s situation while smiling lovingly at the surprised and slightly shocked faces.

“But the hunting?” Dean stammered.

“Are you missing the hunting?” Missouri questioned.

“Not really. Sam is back into his study and I’m working at a garage for classical cars.”

“If you’re worried about the demons, you boys are well protected here in Lawrence.”

Ficlet #5: Movie Night

John was giggling loudly as he watched his cartoon movies while Sam and Dean were cuddled together on the couch enjoying their son’s antics.

‘Sam?!” Dean called out suddenly while watching small glowing stars surrounded John. They jumped up and quickly made their way towards the boy.

John looked up from his movie before his eyes widened as he slowly regained his old self.

“Sam? Dean?”

“Hey Dad,” Sam greeted calmly.

“What happened to me?”

“Mom changed you,” Dean answered as a feeling of happiness and loss was felt.

“Mary? Why?”

“We don’t know. Do you remember anything from the last six months?”

John closed his eyes as many images and memories stood out with him as a child; from school to Missy. But one thing stood out brightly. “How long have you two been a couple?” John asked and enjoyed the bright blushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Ficlet #1: Childhood Joy II

It had been a month since John had been a child. While he, Sam and Dean were trying to figure out what to tell the school about little John, Missouri announced that Mary had already taken car of that. She left John with the statement that their boys needed that kind of childhood.

A thud from upstairs snapped him out of his thoughts and John walked towards his sons’ bedroom.

John knocked and slowly opened the door and peeked around it. He wasn’t ready for another eyeful of naked flesh. John stared at the bodies on the bed.

“Sam? Dean?”

“Daddy!” two twin voices said in unison.

 

Ficlet #2: Ready for school

 

“Daddy, I want to be in Dean’s class,” Sam said while pouting and staring unhappily at his brother who was walking towards his class.

“Sam, you’re four years old, meaning you’re going to pre-school and you’ll make new friends. And around 3 pm I’ll pick you and Dean up. You can tell me all of your adventures then,” John explained as he guided his unhappy son to his class.

At the end of the day, John stood amidst the other parents to pick their children up. Some, John recognized from when he was a child. He smiled when Dean walked calmly with his new friends towards him and hugged his eldest.

“Where’s Sam?”

“He should be out in a few moments,” John answered and smiled when Dean tried to see if his little brother was already coming.

After a few minutes, a large group of four-year olds came out and ran to their parents. Sam was one of them, a big smile on his face as he waved goodbye to his friends.

As John walked home, he felt two small hands placed in his. His back straightened, full of proud of his two sons.

 

Ficlet #3: Bedtime

 

“Sam, it’s bedtime,” John said as he watched a big yawn escape his youngest. He lifted his blond boy in his arms and carried him upstairs.

Seconds after placing Sam under his blanket, Dean walked in, changed into his pajamas and demanded a demon story. Sam nodded his head in agreement.

John settled down at the end of Sam’s bed and started his made up story about two little boys who had discovered a friendly demon. Before he reached his fifth sentence, Dean added his own details with Sam following. As started out as a friendly story, ended into one of their adventures when the boys were grownups. But at the end, both Dean and Sam were asleep in the same bed, Dean taking Sam into his embrace.

John stood up, kissed his boys goodnight and left their bedroom.

 

Ficlet #4: Visitors

 

“Daddy, when is Mama Mick coming home?” Sam asked curiously.

John was surprised at the question. His sons had never questioned her not coming anymore when Sam turned ten years old. A young woman had joined their grieving family when Mary had died. Her family was murdered by a different demon. Through circumstances, they had met and she stayed with them until she thought it would be wise to hunt her own demon. His boys had occupied her time almost the entire day. He had been happy that they at least had a surrogate mother, but both she and him were focused on the hunting.

A knock snapped him out of his thoughts and he stood up to open the door; Dean and Sam trailing behind him.

As John opened the door, two twin voices said in unison. “Mama Mick!”

 

Ficlet #5: Mama Mick

 

Michaela Lincon didn’t expect to hear two child voices she knew very well from the past. She looked down into two pair of green eyes.

“Sam, Dean. I’ve missed you,” Mama Mick said as she crouched to hug the boys as nothing had happened.

John smiled and guided her inside where the boys were talking to you all about their adventures that had happened while she was gone, while John was still staring at her, completely taken by surprise that she was standing before him.

“John, what happened to them?” Mama Mick asked as she finally managed to sit down while the boys were playing with their toys.

An hour later, she was just staring from John to the boys, not saying anything.

“Daddy, did you broke her?” Sam questioned curiously.

“No Sam, he didn’t break me, just surprised me,” Mama Mick answered while playfully rubbing Sam’s head earning a giggle from him.

“Are you going to kiss again like last time?” Dean asked innocently and giggled loudly at his father’s blush.

 

Ficlet #6: Kissing

Michaela just watcher her boys sleep for a while before heading back downstairs where John was waiting for her. She sat down next to him and stared into his eyes.

John just leaned forward and started a tender kiss.

“Since when did the boys become a couple?”

“How did you know?”

“They just grew up and are currently lying together in bed…naked,” Michaela answered.

“They’re together for about two years. Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Why should I? They are perfect for each other.”

“Did you get to kill your demon?”

“Yeah, you?”

John nodded and they both settled into their embrace on the couch before falling asleep.

 

Ficlet #7: Family

Sam and Dean were staring into each other eyes as many memories were triggered of what had happened to them in the last six months.

“Is it true? Is Mama Mick really back?” Sam questioned, as he wasn’t too sure about that memory.

“I think so. Want to check downstairs to see if she is?”

“Yeah.”

Both young men dressed quickly and softly made their way downstairs, only seeing his father sleeping on the couch. They heard noises coming from the kitchen and without being scared like they would have, they entered the kitchen, seeing the woman that had taken care of them when their mother had died.

“Mama Mick?”

Michaela heard her nickname and turned, smiling brightly at the sight of her two boys. She opened her arms and stumbled when she found both of them in her embrace. 

Sam felt the embrace and soaked in all the love she had to give, feeling and seeing Dean do the same. “Will you stay?” he asked softly, almost too afraid for the answer.

“If your father agrees, I would love to stay,” Michaela replied, not letting go of her boys.

A quiet cough interrupted their group hug as they turned to see a sheepish looking John standing in the doorway. 

Sam watched his new mother walk towards John and kiss him. Dean looked at Sam and copied his mother’s action. They were a family again.


End file.
